Computer networks can be configured with one or more servers that interface with any number of user computers such as clients. A given server can be responsible for maintaining, or configuring a particular element, or target device. For example, the server may perform tasks such as configuration changes on the target device. Configuration changes can be involved at the time the target device is added to the network, and can involve invoking scripts resident at the target device to account for environmental variables particular to the target device. As such, device specific scripts are written for each machine.
In executing software, such as configuration software, if the software fails during execution, it is desirable to have the system return to its pre-execution state. Software is therefore available which can be rolled back in the case of failure. This can be used to prevent the system from entering a partially executed state that can result in errors.
In transaction-based systems, transactions are constructed from multiple operations, and a text file can be used to define the transaction. An exemplary system which uses a text file to define the transactional unit is the first release of Hewlett Packard's software product, HP Open View Service Activator. Each transaction can be rolled back upon a failure. The transaction can be undone upon a failure of an operation by undoing each completed operation. Each undo operation is tailored to the particular target device or devices affected.